


A New Beginning

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, FEELINGS AND EMOTIONS, post 2x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: "You know ours is the greatest love story every told. Now come on, it's time to go."
Or, what happened after the screen turned to black.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, anyone else just passing time until the season premier tonight? No? Just me? 
> 
> Anyway, if you _are_ like me, here's something to distract you until it is showtime. 
> 
> This will most likely not happen, but I just wanted to upload it before it became AU tonight.
> 
> Enjoy!

_"You know ours is the greatest love story ever told. Now come on. It’s time to go."_

Luisa stood there, frozen. Trying to process the tidal wave of incomprehensible information that had ripped her from the beach and carried her out to the middle of the ocean.

Rose was alive.

Susanna wasn’t real.

Rose was Susanna.

The thoughts echoed through her head.

_Rose was alive._

_Susanna wasn’t real._

_Rose was Susanna._

None of it should be possible; she couldn’t have dreamt this up. But there was irrefutable proof; Rose was standing in front of her, wearing Susanna’s powder blue suit, her hand extended out in invitation.

Luisa didn’t know what to do, what to feel, what to say. This was crazy. Absolutely, mind-blowingly insane.

‘This is insane. This is so crazy. I- I-. How? How is this the greatest love story ever told? Nothing makes sense here! Nothing!’ Luisa said, her eyes wide, her mind still playing catch-up. But that particular phrase was the one she had decided to focus on. Out of everything. That was the _least_ believable thing.

‘Because we are made for each other. You love me in all versions. Rose, Susanna, it didn’t matter,’ Rose said, her grin-like smile not fading.

‘But that’s the point!’ Luisa yelled desperately. ‘I love a version of you! I loved Rose, Rose who didn’t treat me like something fragile. I loved Susanna, who was there for me, cared for me, put my needs before her wants. I don’t love _you_! I don’t _know_ you!’ Luisa could feel the tears burning in her eyes, blinking furiously to keep from crying, because if she started crying she would never stop. Everything was simply too overwhelming right now. She wished she was dreaming, that when she could pinch herself and wake-up in her bed. Next to Susanna. who would chuckle softly as Luisa explained the dream to her.

‘Luisa, Rose and Susanna might be versions of me, but they are parts of the real me. I meant what I said on the phone all those months ago, you are the only part that has been real in my life. I could be myself with you. The Rose you knew, the Susanna you knew, they are me too. I care about you, so much. Run away with me, get to know the real me.’ Rose stepped forward, taking the hand that hung limply by Luisa’s said in her own.

Luisa didn’t react to the touch, she just stood there motionlessly.

‘How can you say that? The Rose I knew, the Susanna I knew, they would never kill someone, kidnap a newborn, disappear into the night, leaving me all alone to deal with the damage you caused!’

Rose’s jaw tightened, Luisa didn’t know if it was from anger or if it was something else that got Rose upset.

The words Rose spoke next weren’t angry, Luisa would have identified them as remorse, if she believed Rose felt remorse.

‘I had a lot of secrets. Things I had to hide from you. I am sorry for leaving you behind, but I had to, I wasn’t ready yet. But I promise you, no more secrets. I don’t need them anymore; I don’t want to keep anything from you. I love you. And I will never leave you again. But we do have to go. Now.’

There was a sense of urgency in her voice that momentarily distracted Luisa from all the conflicting feelings coursing through her veins. Between the confusing jumble of emotions spinning through Luisa’s head like Bambi on ice, suspicion appeared. Suspicion that Rose was not telling her everything. But that thought momentarily lost its footing again as Rose spoke again.

‘Luisa, please. Would you come with me?’

It seemed Rose’s earlier entitled attitude to Luisa’s presence had vanished. For the first time that night, Rose had asked, not demanded. Luisa knew that it shouldn’t be enough, but Rose’s (or not _Rose_ ’s, blue eyes were soft and it reminded Luisa of how Rose used to look at her when it was just the two of them; of how Susanna used to look at her all the time. A look like that couldn’t be faked or taught; it was love.

She believed that Rose really did love her. And she knew that if she let Rose leave now, she would never see her again. And she found she didn’t want that. She had lost Rose once; she wasn’t going to let her go a second time.

There might have been some truth in Rose’s earlier statements. Rose and Susanna had been versions of her, acts, but those had to be based on something. There were parts of Rose she didn’t know, darker parts, the parts that allowed her to run a criminal empire without guilt or remorse. But those parts made her Rose too and Luisa wanted to know the real Rose, whoever that might be. She just worried she wouldn’t like her.

But it was not like there was anything left in Miami for her, no job, no life, no family. She and Rafael had been making progress, but with everything that had happened, things could never go back to how they were before: he would never forgive her. So maybe a new start was just what she needed.

She bit her lip, building up the courage she needed to speak the words that would change everything. ‘Let’s go,’ she said softly, squeezing Rose’s hand.

Rose smiled at her; a warm smile, not a triumphant grin that she had just gotten her way.

‘Thank you,’ Rose said, briefly pressing her lips against Luisa’s.

‘One condition,’ Luisa said, subconsciously licking her lips. The last woman she had kissed was Susanna, who was Rose. So the kiss should have been the same, yet it was different. Like Rose was both Rose and Susanna and someone else entirely.

‘Anything,’ Rose said, still smiling.

‘You leave the gun,’ Luisa said sternly. She knew Susanna had been carrying, and while she trusted Susanna with the weapon, she wasn’t so sure about Rose. Of course, Rose _was_ actually Susanna. But that was too confusing to get into right now, so she would rather just take the gun out of the equation all together.

‘Luisa,’ Rose started, seemingly willing to argue her earlier “anything”.

Luisa hadn’t expected any different to be honest, but she was not going to give in. It was time for Rose to make some concessions in this relationship, or whatever it was that they had.

‘Leave the gun or leave me, your choice.’

With the question posed like this, Rose, still reluctant, pulled her gun from its holster and put it on the table.

‘Let’s go,’ she said, pulling Luisa out of their hotel room by their still linked hands.

Luisa should not have been surprised when Rose led them down the hallway and disappeared into a utility closet, but she couldn’t contain her gasp when Rose flipped a hidden switch and a portion of the wall swung away to reveal a narrow staircase.

‘How many hidden passages are there in the Marbella?’ Luisa asked, following Rose into the dark. She knew about the tunnels underneath the hotel. But she doubted anyone but Rose knew about this one.

‘You know about most of the tunnels underneath the Marbella I presume, and there are passages like this on every floor. They let me move around unbothered by the security cameras and people.’

‘So where are we going now?’ Luisa asked, as they made a left turn.

‘The beach,’ Rose said casually, not looking back at Luisa as she said it.

Luisa frowned. ‘With all your earlier urgency that we had to leave right now, I thought we would go a little further than the beach.’

‘We are; the beach is just our first stop. There will be a boat waiting for us there.’

‘When did you arrange that?’

‘This morning, I always planned to tell you the truth tonight, and I had hoped you’d agree to leave with me then. But then the circumstances changed and I had to move up the timeline a bit.’

Luisa was curious about what circumstances had caused Rose to speed things up, but she doubted she really wanted to know.

She was about to ask anyway, when they hit the end of the tunnel, a ladder leading upwards to a hatch in the ceiling.

‘Just follow me,’ Rose said, releasing Luisa’s hand for the first time since she had taken it. Seemingly afraid to break the contact. Maybe, Luisa thought wishfully, Rose was just as afraid as she was that everything might disappear when she let go.

But Rose didn’t disappear, so Luisa nodded and watched Rose climb up the iron rungs with a skill that Luisa wouldn’t have suspected from the classy woman. There were obviously many things she didn’t know about the real Rose. Climbing skills included.

A faint light shone into the tunnel when Rose threw open the hatch and climbed through.

‘Come on, Lu,’ she encouraged as Luisa slowly climbed the stairs. Her dress not making matters easier.

When she reached the top of the ladder Rose gently pulled her up, sitting her down on the floor of what seemed to be the storage room for the beach chairs and umbrellas.

‘How did no one know this was here?’ Luisa asked as Rose closed the hatch again, the lines almost invisible between the floorboards. Her life seemed more like a spy movie than like her actual life at this point.

‘No one bothers to look,’ Rose said, taking Luisa’s hand again before opening the door.

Luisa drawing a modicum of comfort from the touch, even if she was still conflicted and confused about everything that was happening.

The beach was empty, and it the darkness it would be impossible to see them. Luisa had to give Rose some credit; this was a perfectly planned escape.

They walked towards the surf, strolled was a better word for it. It seemed being “on the run” involved more walking than Luisa had initially suspected.

‘So what now?’ Luisa asked as they reached the water’s edge.

‘Do you still have your phone?’ Rose asked, turning towards Luisa, her features barely distinguishable in low light.

‘Yes, why?’ Luisa asked reaching in her dress’s pocket and handing Rose her phone.

Rose didn’t speak, just turned on the flashlight function and held the light up towards the bay, moving her hand in front of it in seemingly timed intervals, sending a signal.

When the low hum of an approaching motorboat reached them, Rose shut off the flashlight and tossed the phone into the water.

‘Hey!’ Luisa protested.

‘I’ll get you a new one, one that can’t be traced,’ Rose said by manner of explanation.

Right, they were on the run. No phones. It was strange how easily she forgot that when Rose was running her thumb over her knuckles. But Rose was still a criminal and this wasn’t a date, they were running away, leaving Miami behind. Possibly to never return.

Luisa thought about that as she watched the lights of the Marbella become smaller and smaller. Only now realizing that it was very likely she would never see it again. That she would never see her brother again.

This was not at all what she had expected when they finally ran away together. They weren’t just running from their family; they were running from the law. In the first case, she might have been able to come back and ask for forgiveness. Now, not so much.

After Rose finished talking with the blonde woman steering their boat, she sat down next to Luisa, sensing her distress.

‘It is not too late, I can take you back, no one will know,’ Rose said, her voice barely louder than the noise of the engine behind them.

Luisa shook her head, reaching for Rose’s hand. ‘No, I made my choice, I am sticking with it. I want to be with you. There is nothing for me at the Marbella.’ Just as she said that the telltale red and blue lights of police cars lit up the night sky around the Marbella.

Luisa looked at Rose. ‘What did you do?’

‘You’re cold. Here,’ Rose said, ignoring Luisa’s question as she wrapped her blue jacket around Luisa’s shoulders.

But Luisa wasn’t having it. Not anymore.’

‘Rose! You said it yourself, no more secrets.’

Rose sighed. ‘I shot someone.’

‘You _shot_ someone? Who?’ Luisa knew it shouldn’t shock her, but it did. Rose was capable of so much cruelty Luisa doubted she would ever understand it. But at the same time, it didn’t matter. Not anymore.

‘Michael. Detective Cordero. The groom,’ Rose said when her first two explanations were met with a vacant stare from Luisa’s side. She had always been terrible with names.

‘What? Why? On his wedding day?’

‘I had no choice. He knew.’

‘Where did you shoot him?’ Luisa asked holding out hope that it might not be fatal, knowing it was too much to ask.

‘The heart,’ Rose said, with almost a clinical detachment to the fact that that would most certainly be a lethal shot. A weirdly symbolic lethal shot.

‘You- I-’ Luisa stammered, not knowing what to say. Rose had just _killed_ someone.

‘I’m sorry. I wish I hadn’t had to.’

Luisa swallowed, she would probably never understand how murder could be justifiable to Rose.

‘If I asked you to stop _killing_ people, would you consider it?’ Luisa knew she couldn’t get Rose to stop being a criminal, she knew Rose would never do that, Rose’s love for her didn’t stretch that far. It never had. So Luisa didn’t ask. But maybe, just maybe she could get Rose to stop murdering people.

Rose thought about it for a second, her jaw doing that thing again as she stared straight ahead at the waves. Obviously weighing the pros and cons in her mind, carefully picking her words.

‘Ask me,’ she said after several minutes in silence, and Luisa could just see the corners of her mouth turn up into a smile.

‘Would you stop killing people?’ Luisa asked, finding Rose’s hand in the darkness and holding on to it.

‘Yes, the exception being when one of us is in physical danger. And even then, if given the chance, I will try not to kill the other person, just incapacitate.’

‘I can live with that,’ Luisa said, feeling relieved and elated. This was some sort of progress at least.

Rose turned her head, looking at Luisa. Really _looking_ at her. In that peculiar way of hers that always made Luisa feel like Rose could see straight through her. And maybe she could. Rose was obviously an expert at reading people. So maybe she could see in Luisa’s eyes that she would not protest Rose’s next decision.

‘I love you,’ Rose smiled, tilting Luisa’s chin up with two fingers to lock their lips in a kiss.

Luisa was still not over everything that had happened that day, her world had effectively turned upside down, but right at this moment, everything was okay. Rose was alive and they were together, that was all that mattered for the duration of the kiss.

After a pointed clearing of her throat from the smirking blonde at the wheel (rudder? Nautical terms had never been Luisa’s strong suit) they broke apart.

‘What is it?’ Rose said, sounding annoyed that they had been interrupted.

‘I need your permission to approach “The Rosewater”, boss,’ the blonde grinned.

‘The what?’ Luisa asked, one eyebrow raised.

‘My boat,’ Rose said, holding out her hand for the walkie-talkie.

‘You named your boat “The Rosewater”?’ Luisa asked, bursting out laughing. She didn’t know if it was from Rose’s personal brand of narcissism that had her name everything after herself, or if it was just the stress of the day taking its toll, but she couldn’t stop.

She was still hiccupping from laughter when Rose handed the walkie-talkie back to Cara and watched her with concern.

Luisa wiped at her tears as they pulled up to the much larger boat’s stern, only to collapse back into another fit of giggles as she saw that the name emblazoned on the stern was indeed “The Rosewater”.

‘Luisa, want to come aboard, maybe?’ Rose asked, holding her hand out to Luisa.

‘Yes, just a second,’ Luisa laughed, wiping at her tears.

‘Are you okay?’ Rose asked, helping Luisa from one boat onto the other, the waves throwing Luisa off-balance so she fell against Rose, who had a much more even footing.

‘Yeah, fine,’ Luisa laughed, not feeling fine in the slightest. Everything Rose had just told her finally fell into place. ‘You, all of this, it’s ridiculous. I don’t know what to think. I woke up this morning in a completely different world, with completely different things on my mind. And now? Now I am on the run with my criminal ex-lover, who I thought had died. Instead of in bed with my new girlfriend, who turned out to be a fake and my ex in disguise the whole time I knew her. Oh, and you shot someone. So if I don’t laugh about it, I feel like I might cry. Because this, Rose, it is too much. Too much,’ Luisa sighed, already feeling tears burn in her eyes now the laughing had stopped.

‘Let’s get you to your room,’ Rose said softly, her hand on the small of Luisa’s back as she guided her through the boat’s interior. ‘I’ll save the grand tour for tomorrow. You’re right, today was a lot to process. I am sorry for springing it all on you at the same time.’

Luisa nodded, still stuck in her own head.

‘This is your room,’ Rose said as she unlocked the door, pressing the key in Luisa’s hand.

Luisa looked around, the room was decorated more exuberantly than she would have guessed Rose’s tastes ran too. It was still modern and decorated tastefully, just less Spartan than Luisa would have expected from a criminal on the run. It was beautiful, though. As she inspected the room, she wondered if the painting of the two sleeping women on the wall was the genuine article and if the one she had seen in a Parisian museum a few years ago was a fake. Things like that no longer seemed impossible.

‘We will talk tomorrow,’ Rose said, still standing in the doorway. ‘There are clothes in the closet and if you want a shower, the bathroom is just through there,’ Rose said as she pointed at the door on the far left wall.

‘You’re not staying?’ Luisa asked, feeling panic rise in her throat.

‘My room is just on the other side of the hallway. I thought you might want some space, from me, after today.’

Luisa nodded, she should want space from Rose, but at the same time she still feared that once Rose disappeared from her sight, she would disappear for real.

‘Stay. Please,’ Luisa said, feeling more tears roll down her cheek.

‘Of course,’ Rose smiled, but she was still cautious when she approached Luisa, carefully putting her hands on the brunette’s shoulders.

Luisa collapsed against her, wrapping her arms tightly around Rose’s middle, burying her nose in the fabric of Rose’s white blouse, smelling Susanna. How was it possible they smelled differently?

Luisa broke apart then, hot tears streaming down her face. She was crying for Susanna, who it felt like she had just lost. For her brother, who she would never see again. For her father, who she was betraying by being here. She clung to Rose, the only solid thing in her life right now, trying to pinpoint the moment her life went to hell and turned into a telenovela.

‘Take it off,’ Luisa demanded, pulling on Rose’s, Susanna’s, blouse.

‘Luisa…’ Rose started, pulling away from her.

‘Off!’ Luisa yelled. ‘It’s not _you_! I want you, and you’re not _her_.’ She didn’t want to think of Rose and Susanna as the same person right now, she wanted Susanna off of Rose. A clean split down the middle, so she could mourn the one and rejoice with the other.

‘Okay,’ Rose said, shrugging out of the white blouse and the blue slacks so she was left only in her underwear. It was white cotton, and not something Luisa had ever seen Rose wear, it was a little jarring to see Rose in something so simple, so far removed from her usual lacy lingerie. But as she had never seen Susanna in this state of undress, she could cope with it, for now.

Luisa couldn’t help but stare at Rose, at the freckles dusting her shoulders and chest like constellations did the night sky. It had been over a year since she’d last seen Rose like this, and except for her hair color, the woman hadn’t changed.

Knowing she probably shouldn’t, but not caring right now, Luisa took off her dress and pulled Rose into a hungry kiss.

Rose kissed her back just as ferociously, all tongues and teeth until Luisa’s hands started pushing the straps of her bra off her shoulders.

For a moment Rose seemed to go along with it, but then she suddenly pulled back.

‘Lu, we shouldn’t. Not tonight. You don’t want this,’

‘I do want this, very much,’ Luisa said, nipping at Rose’s neck and collarbone. ‘I need you, I want you. I missed you, let me show you how much.’ She pushed Rose backwards onto her bed, straddling her hips before Rose had a chance to get up.

‘Luisa,’ Rose said, slightly breathless, her eyes drifting down as Luisa undid her bra, before fixing the clear blue stare back on Luisa’s face. More determined than before. ‘No. No. I am putting a stop to this.’

Luisa frowned as Rose scrambled out from underneath her, pulling open the closet and tossing her a shirt. ‘You are not thinking clearly. You’ll thank me tomorrow.’

‘I _am_ thinking clearly! I went with you, didn’t I? I know what I want! You! That’s why I came here. To be with you. Don’t tell me that I am not thinking clearly.’

‘Luisa, I don’t pretend to understand what you are feeling right now. I can’t. But I do know that you were planning on sleeping with Susanna tonight, that you loved her too. And while I am her, I am also not. And I don’t want you to regret this in the morning, to regret me. You need time to think this over.’

‘You didn’t give me time earlier, when we had to _flee_ from the police,’ Luisa said, feeling anger start to rise in her throat.

‘I know, and I am sorry. I am grateful you are here; I am just saying that we should take it slow. Get our feelings sorted out.’

‘Easy for you to say, you don’t have any,’ Luisa scoffed.

Rose’s posture turned rigid for a second. ‘You’re right, this whole thing is easier for me. You have done nothing to me that needs forgiving. I on the other hand, I don’t think I can ever make what I did to you right.’

That was not exactly true.

‘I betrayed you. Sold you out to the police. I got you killed,’ Luisa said softly, her anger fading as fast as it had appeared. She had been carrying that particular parcel of guilt with her since the day she decided to turn Rose in. The guilt she felt for Rose ending up dead was the largest factor in her grabbing a bottle of vodka that night.

‘I’m not dead, you did nothing wrong. Luisa, you have to believe me, I know why you did it,’ Rose said as she sat down next to Luisa, now also wearing a shirt.

‘I thought you had, for me that was real.’

‘I know. I wanted so badly to tell you that night. I wanted to tell you the truth about Susanna, about me, as soon as you kissed me. But I couldn’t.’

‘Why?’

‘You know why.’

Luisa did know why; Rose’s job always came first.

‘Why did you come back to Miami?’

‘I hadn’t planned on it. I could just let Derek get the money. But then my mother kidnapped you. And I couldn’t let anything else happen to you because of me.’

Luisa wished she could ignore how sincere Rose sounded, how much she wanted to believe Rose had come back, went undercover in a _police station_ to keep her safe. But she knew that it wasn’t only because of her. That there was another reason Rose had come back to Miami. To her.

‘We will talk tomorrow,’ Rose said, her hand on the doorknob. ‘Today has been exhausting, let’s just pause this conversation now and pick up tomorrow. You need some time to give everything a place.’

Luisa swallowed, slowly nodding her head. She was very tired, her head sore from all the life-altering news she had gotten today. And adding more things to the pile right now wouldn’t help in the slightest. But she also didn’t want to be alone.

‘Will you- Will you stay with me tonight? No funny business. I just don’t want to be alone. Please?’

Rose nodded, smiling at her. Her blue eyes warmer than the icy color suggested.

‘Of course.’

Luisa crawled into bed, staring up at the ceiling as Rose joined her underneath the covers.

‘Distract me,’ Luisa said, pulling Rose’s arm around her waist, cuddling into her until their bodies lined up perfectly. Not a single empty space between them.

‘What with?’

‘Something non-criminal. Let’s just pretend we are normal people for a change. I don’t think I can sleep when I keep thinking about everything that happened today.’

‘Okay,’ Rose said softly, momentarily shifting to turn off the lights in the room. ‘Do you know the story of Persephone?’

‘The queen of the underworld, right?’ Luisa said, a little taken aback by how easily Rose had just changed the subject.

‘Yes,’ Rose chuckled softly, her breath warm on the back of Luisa’s neck, the sound of her voice warming Luisa from within. ‘But she wasn’t always. When she was born, her mother named her Kore. And one day, Kore was picking flowers with some of her friends when dark clouds appeared out of nowhere and blocked out the sun. Dousing the warm sunlight that had been illuminating the meadow they were in. Kore’s friends begged Kore to leave, scared of the approaching bad weather. But Kore wasn't afraid and remained behind, charmed by a lovely purple flower she had never seen before. Once her friends were out of earshot, the ground in front of Kore split open. And a dark chariot with an even dark rider appeared. He carried Kore off to his kingdom in the underworld, the ground closing up behind them like nothing had ever happened…’

Rose continued telling the myth, Luisa briefly wondered if Rose was being symbolic. If she was meant to represent Persephone and Rose Hades. But with Rose’s sense of grandeur, she doubted Rose would willingly equate herself with one of the most hated Olympians. Rose had always struck her as more of an Aphrodite or an Athena anyway. So she just listened to the story, her eyes starting to droop until she finally fell asleep to the sound of Rose’s voice.

* * *

Luisa woke up alone and disoriented the next morning. For a moment she had trouble remembering where she was, and how she’d gotten there. But slowly everything that had happened the previous day came flooding back. To Luisa’s surprise, it didn’t upset her as much as she thought it would. Rose had been right; she was thinking more clearly now. Her feelings having sorted themselves out overnight. They were less confusing and less wild.

She stared up at the ceiling, it didn’t really surprise her that Rose was gone, but it still upset her a little: Rose had promised she would stay. She sighed and closed her eyes again.

She might not regret her decision, she still wasn't certain what the hell she was doing here. Rose hadn't even bothered to stay the night. What would that mean for the future of their relationship? And that was when Luisa realized, that there was a big difference between what she and Rose had, and what was required for an actual relationship.

They had never spent more than 24 hours in each others company. And they might be in love, or something like it (Luisa still wasn't completely sure) but they had never been a couple. And Rose disappearing on her the very first morning on the ship was not a very good sign.

Luisa sighed and got up, she could use a shower, her face still felt a little puffy from all the crying she did the night before.

* * *

She felt a little better after her shower. The water was hot and the spray powerful, making her tense muscles relax and her mind calm. 

Luisa had to hand one thing to Rose: the woman did know what Luisa liked to wear. It was strange to peer into a closet filled with all new clothes, but everything in it was something Luisa would have chosen for herself. For today, she decided on knee-length blue dress, it was something safe and comfortable and made her feel a little less out of control.

She made her way towards the door, for a moment her hand hovered over the knob, worried it might not open. That she would be locked in. A prisoner on this ship. But she knew that was ridiculous, Rose would never keep her against her will. She was not a prisoner, she was a guest. Even if she had yet to figure out if there was a difference. Only one way to find out. She turned the knob and the door swung open.

Luisa smiled, this whole thing just had her on edge. She should just go and find Rose, the only person she knew on this boat. The only person she had left.

'Rose asked me to take you to her once you woke up,' the athletic looking blonde from last night said, startling Luisa who had not been expecting anyone to be there.

'We haven't officially met,' Luisa said, offering the blonde her hand. Might as well make some new friends

'That was by choice,' the woman smirked. And Luisa was once again reminded that she was dealing with a very specific subset people here: criminals.

'Is there something I can call you anyway?' Luisa said, not in the mood for this. She just wanted to see Rose and talk about what they were going to do now.

'Cara,' the blonde grinned. 'You can call me Cara.'

'Okay, Cara. Please take me to Rose, We have things to talk about.'

'Follow me,' Cara said, pushing off the wall and sauntering down the maze-like hallways of the ship.

Luisa tried to focus on where she was going, but every turn looked the same. Only when she could smell the salty ocean air she realized that Cara had them retrace the steps she and Rose had taken last night, taking her outside to the stern of the ship.

She blinked against the bright sunlight, thanking Cara as she spotted Rose sitting at a table set for breakfast.

'Good morning,' Rose greated, pushing a pair of sunglasses into her hair. She was wearing a white dress that was much more businesslike than Luisa's summer dress.

'Why were you gone this morning?' Luisa asked, cutting to the chase as she sat down across from Rose.

'I thought you could use your sleep after the night you just had. I didn't want to wake you,' Rose smiled.

Luisa narrowed her eyes. She couldn’t really fault Rose for that, she had also sent Cara to wait for her. So maybe she was overreacting a little bit. Not that anyone would blame her for that.

'How are you feeling?' Rose asked, pouring Luisa a cup of tea.

'I don't know how to feel,' Luisa said honestly, accepting the steaming cup from Rose, their fingers briefly brushing together. 'Better, I guess. More in control.'

'And are you _okay_ with being here?' Rose asked, looking at Luisa with warmth in her eyes.

Luisa couldn't help but smile back. She was still bewildered that this was real, that Rose was alive. Not even 24 hours ago, this had seemed an impossibility. Something that could only happen in her dreams. And now here she was, sitting across from Rose. On the run. The whole world at their feet.

'I am _glad_ I am here,' Luisa said, she wasn't really certain if she was okay with it yet. But if Rose kept looking at her like that, she knew she would be.

'I am glad you are here too,' Rose smiled, reaching across the table to cover Luisa's hand with her own.

Luisa lapsed into silence, looking down at their intertwined hands, focussing on Rose's. She had no idea how she hadn’t recognized them. She had held Susanna’s hand plenty of times. So why hadn’t she realized how similar they were to Rose’s? Maybe it was because she had never really held Rose’s hand before. Maybe now it was just the two of them, they could change that.

'So what do you want to do now?' Rose asked, moving her chair a bit so she was closer to Luisa.

'Well, you promised me a grand tour of your evil lair,' Luisa smiled, squeezing Rose's hand.

'It is not my evil lair,' Rose laughed. 'It is my boat.'

'That you named after yourself,' Luisa smiled. 'And isn't Cara one of your minions?'

'I don't think Cara would agree with that description,' Rose said, her eyes dropping down to Luisa's lips.

Luisa smiled and leaned in closer, brushing their lips together. She still wasn't certain if sleeping with Rose last night would have been bad. But maybe it was better this way, now she was more emotionally stable. But she definitely wasn't going to let Rose talk her out of having sex with her again. She was here now, she wanted Rose.

'How about we have breakfast first and then I will show you around the ship. We can talk afterwards.'

Luisa nodded. 'That sounds like a plan.' She pressed her lips against Rose's again. She knew they had to talk, but she doubted it would change anything. Rose was it for her. Rose would always be it for her.

* * *

After breakfast and the tour and a very long, emotional talk, they ended back up on the deck near nightfall, leaning against the railing and watching the waves crash against the bow of the ship.

'So, where are we going?' Luisa asked, leaning her head on Rose's shoulder.

'Wherever you want,' Rose smiled, wrapping her arm around Luisa's waist, kissing her temple.

'That's a lot of places,' Luisa laughed.

'Well, we have all the time in the world to see them,' Rose smiled, turning to face Luisa, pressing their bodies together.

'Let's get started on that then,' Luisa smiled, closing the distance between them as the sun set to right.

It might not be perfect, and there were a lot of things they still needed to talk about. But Luisa knew they could do this. Love was enough to keep them going. And they had plenty of that to go around.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a comment! 
> 
> Can you tell I am hopefull for s3 Roisa? Anyway, we'll see tonight how far off I was.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
